


Pass Through

by Garnigal



Category: Serenity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnigal/pseuds/Garnigal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue Skies drabbleathon prompt 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pass Through

The clouds hung low and leaden in the sky, grief in every darkened edge and pain in every thick raindrop. She watched the sky through rain-streaked windows, and listened in on distant conversations.

She mostly eavesdropped by choice, now. She'd learned some measure of control while she waited for her family to heal, her home to be rebuilt. She'd never be the innocent child Simon remembered, but she'd never again be the uncontrolled killing machine or the flailing madwoman. She'd never silence the voices only she could hear, but neither would she be silenced by them.

She'd be a person, actual and whole.

She closed her eyes and smiled. Only a few more minutes and they'd pass through the clouds, into the sunshine and blue skies and beyond.

Into the Black.


End file.
